Capitol Jewels
by Cinnamon-A
Summary: "They were once invincible, now they can only shine in the darkness of their Jewellery box."
1. Queen Emerald

Queen Emerald laid on a black leather chaise lounge, in her green jewellery box.  
Her long brown hair free in waves down her naked back; a thin, golden crown on her head. She wore an emerald green corset made of lace, tied together at the back by a beige silk thread. On her hips was a beige semi-transparent thong made of expensive silk.

At her sides, two avoxes wearing long silver tunics were fanning her with big peacock feathers. Queen Emerald wasn't warm, and therefore didn't need any fanning. And the feathers on the fans just reminded her of the cruelty of the Capitol.

Because that's what they did best, kill. They murdered and used all they killed to their advantage. Including the souls of the victors.

She had a name, once. Katniss Everdeen. A simple, poor girl that had nothing and needed nothing, yet now they call her the Queen of this secret breed of Jewels. Just because she won doing what the Capitol did best.

Some of them managed to win and escape, therefore becoming survivors, but the pretty ones had no choice.

The Capitol gave them everything they could possibly want, just in exchange of their freedom. Five of them, that took turns sucking rich men's cocks, forced to fuck all the nobles of the Capitol.

The first one on their list was King Euclase, then came Princess Ruby, Princess Diamond, and then Prince Sapphire and Queen Emerald. They won together, yet ever since they became Jewels, they never saw each other again.

Hidden underneath tons of eye shadow and fake lashes, Queen Emerald's eyes were constantly burning with anger. She was indeed pretty, maybe the prettiest, but she could've killed someone in a heartbeat.

Droplets of real emeralds sprinkled on her lashes, and golden glitters fell like dust on her olive-skinned cheeks. None of them understood the fashions of the Capitol, and they never understood how all this could be considered beautiful, but they couldn't question any of it.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, it was time to work again.


	2. Prince Sapphire

Everyone knew he was the gentlest.

The sweetest, the kindest. The one who would refuse to fuck hard, and would take his time instead.

But love was a strange matter amongst Jewels, a matter of which they never talked about. All the other Jewels only knew how to hate, they only knew what the Capitol thought them.

Prince Sapphire was the only one to remember how to give love. No one knew why, especially since everyone in his family wasn't keen on affections. He didn't love his clients, because that would've been too much to ask; His love was different. And it was all for the only one he shouldn't have fallen in love with, the one that sparkled the most.

But they weren't allowed any romantic interaction with each other, and even though he tried to change his mind, all he could think of was her. And even though it was forbidden, he still allowed her fragile figure to dance from one dream to the next.

Everyone called her crazy, but the truth was she had been here long enough to realise that all this was insane.

He never talked to Princess Diamond, but he knew for a fact that she noticed him as well. So he took a stone from the collection he kept in his box, and knocked on her door on a late summer night, leaving a gemstone of a sapphire right in front of her door.

And then he watched her, from the corner, opening the door and finding the stone. Then smiling softly, leaving a kiss on the cold golden surface.

After that, she knew what she had to do. She took her time, and after almost two days, she walked to his box, fighting the darkness of the halls at night.

She didn't speak until she was inside closed doors. And when she did, Prince Sapphire's heart stopped for a moment.

"I couldn't come sooner, I was scared," she said, and as if she would be talking to any other person, she apologised. "I'm sorry."

Little did she know that Sapphire would've forgiven her anyways, that by now he was so in love he would've forgiven anything. Yet she bowed her head and without even thinking, began to undo her white night gown. But Prince Sapphire's fingers found her chin, and brought her eyes up to meet his own.

"You have nothing to apologise for," His voice was calm and sweet, as if he was talking to a small child. "Don't bow your head. Not when you're with me, please."

At first, Prince Sapphire could see she was scared. He could hear it in the thin strand of voice that came out of her soft lips; He could see it in her chocolate eyes.

They felt like children again. Children on Christmas morning, unwrapping their presents. Children that saw each other once in a while, yet knew nothing about each other. Not even each other's name.

Maybe that's what he could start with, he thought. So he smiled gently, and held his hand out for her to shake.

"My name is Peeta."

She smiled back. No one ever told her their real name.

"It's nice to meet you, Peeta. My name is Annie."

"I hope this isn't making you feel uncomfortable. I never, ahem, did this."

She smiled and grabbed his hand. No, it wasn't uncomfortable, she just liked him so much.

"I like your box."

"Thank you,"

He didn't know what to say, since he never had the pleasure to design something and take credit for it.

"Don't you have avoxes…?"

"I don't have them during the night." He lifted his shoulders slightly, "It's the only privacy I'm allowed to get."

She nodded, understandingly. Her avoxes were present 24/7 and gave her no freedom at all. Jewels weren't meant to have any freedom, anyways.

Maybe she could come here and he could share some of his freedom with her.

"So, Princess Diamond, can I make you some tea…?"

She nodded and sat awkwardly on his couch waiting for him to come back and sit next to her, with two warm cups of saffron tea.

They talked about their lives before the games, before they because Jewels. He told her about his cakes down at the bakery in District 12 and she told his about her house on a cliff by the sea in District 4.

And right there and then, he knew he couldn't wait any longer. That he was so in love with her that there was only one thing he could do. So he leaned in, and pressed a soft kiss on her pale lips.


End file.
